1. Field of the Invention
The application generally relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the application relates to an antenna design of a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, wireless communication has become a more popular choice for human beings to communicate with each other. Correspondingly, there have been developed many kinds of wireless communication apparatuses, such as smart cell phones, multimedia players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and global positioning systems (GPSs). Almost all of the electronic apparatus capable of wireless transmittance are developed with a concept toward light weight and slimness, so as to become more welcome to the consumers.
Generally, antennas are critical components for handheld electronic devices to receive or transmit signals. To give an artistic appearance of a handheld electronic device, a conventional antenna is usually hided within a handheld electronic device. However, the conventional antenna occupies a part of the inner space, and the restricted space may lead to significant difficulty in antenna design or obvious degradation of antenna performance.